


Sleeping Beauty

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Astral Projection, Bottom Stephen Strange, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Top Tony Stark, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: "Look at that sleeping beauty. Too pretty for his own good," Tony said and Stephen snorted."A kiss won't make me wake up."(Stephen has a fantasy. A fantasy Tony isn't too sure about. They make work in their own, unique, way.)
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 21
Kudos: 97





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I had to deliver one last kinky pwp before going on a writing hiatus to recharge and regroup. Expect the usual: Bottom!Stephen, light d/s undertones, lots of tenderness and love, seasoned with a bit of snark and humor, and an attempt at role play that goes off into a completely different direction than originally anticipated because Tony is the biggest softie ever and didn't want to go where Stephen and I wanted him to go.

Watching Stephen sleep was a treat that never got old for Tony. Coming home to the penthouse from an exhausting meeting to find Stephen comfortably resting on their bed filled Tony with a warm glow of contentment and a sense of pride. He'd managed to create an environment outside Stephen's magical museum where he felt safe enough to let his guard drop and fall asleep so deeply that he didn't even wake up when Tony entered the room.

"Hey, Red." He whispered a greeting in the direction of Stephen's guardian and got a short and kind of exhausted looking wave back. In answer, Tony went to it and reached out to caress the fabric in a silent gesture of comfort and support. It perked up a little at that and Tony smiled before looking down at his sleeping lover.

"Hello, sweetheart," he whispered, not even trying to sound like anything else but the lovesick idiot he was. "Glad you could make it home. Sorry I wasn't here to greet you."

Normally, Stephen tended to curl up on his side and half-smother himself in the pillows but right now he was resting on his back, right arm across his stomach and the left one stretched out beside him, phone right next to it. It was obvious that he'd fallen asleep while waiting for Tony.

"Sorry," Tony murmured and grabbed to phone to bring it out of the danger zone. "Took me longer than anticipated to beat them into submission but of course I managed it in the end. I'm good at getting what I want." He wanted to take a shower but instead of going to the bathroom he sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm glad you're here," he confessed in a whisper. "I was afraid of coming home to an empty bed." He leaned down to press a gentle kiss against Stephen's lips.

Getting the permission to touch and kiss Stephen even without him being awake was and always would be one of his most favorite memories ever.

_"Your touch is always welcome. **Always**._ _"_ Stephen had told him not too long ago and seeing him like this - relaxed, deeply asleep, _vulnerable_ , made all of Tony's protective instincts flare up in the most pleasant way possible. He wanted to touch, to caress, to make sure that Stephen could rest undisturbed and all of his vague plans of maybe coming home and ravishing Stephen vanished in the warm haze of contentment and love.

"As much as I hoped to get home to a nice round of sex I'm glad you're sleeping," he confessed quietly. Stephen didn't get enough rest as is was and what little he managed was often disturbed by nightmares. No way he was going to play with Stephen's body now, no matter that he had full permission. He forced himself up, ready to drag his own stupidly tired body under the shower.

"I think it would be fun watching you taking me," Stephen suddenly murmured directly into his ear, his deep voice sending shivers of helpless pleasure down Tony's spine before he'd even realized the meaning of the words. He jumped, startled, and instinctively looked at Stephen's still resting form.

"Asshole," he hissed and turned around to look at the smiling astral form behind him. "You set me up."

The ghostly Stephen shrugged and grinned. "Guilty as charged." He looked over at the bed for a moment. "I'd love to see how you treat me from an outsider's point of view."

Tony wasn't so sure he wanted that, actually, and he hated it when Stephen spoke about his body as if it was a separate entity from his mind and soul. "I want to make _you_ feel good, not only fuck a warm body," he protested. He loved to fuck Stephen, there was no denying that, but it was because of how beautifully responsive he was as a whole, not only because he had a gorgeous body.

"Think about how relaxed I'll be," Stephen whispered into his ear. "You'll be able to take me with barely any prep. I'll be your willing doll."

Oh. So that's where Stephen wanted to go. He'd alluded to it before, but never so plainly.

"You really want this," Tony realized.

"You mean watching myself be completely at your mercy, unable to offer the slightest resistance, while you do anything you want with me, then waking up and feeling what you did to me, preferably for days later, while remembering how it looked from the outside? Hell, yes. I want this. More than pretty much anything, really."

"Kinky," Tony commented in lieu of anything else, brain too busy crashing at the enticing images Stephen had conjured up with just a few words.

Wow, was that a hint of a blush on that ghostly form? It shouldn't be as charming as it was but Stephen avoided his eyes and looked down. "It's something I've fantasized about for a long time," he confessed. "But you're the first and only one I actually trust to treat me like I want to be treated."

Treat, not use, Tony noted to his relief.

Yeah, Stephen and his limits. They were strange - pun _fully_ intended - and nebulous and ever changing now that he had someone he could safely explore his deepest desires with.

The idea began to look nicer and Tony dared to glance over to the bed. "You're insatiable, you know that? And also a voyeur, it seems." Stephen was beautiful anyway but when he allowed himself to let go and surrender to pleasure it was breathtaking. The idea of Stephen being completely under his control while still being able to actually _direct_ him sounded wonderful.

Another important question appeared. "Will you be able to get off?"

A shrug and Stephen looked at his body like he'd never seen it before. "I'll probably get hard, and you might even get an orgasm out of me, but I won't feel it." His calculating expression vanished and became a mischievous grin. "But I certainly expect to _feel_ what you did to me after I wake up."

Tony took a deep breath and took the necessary three steps to get back to the bed. After one last look at Stephen's ghost form he looked down at his peacefully resting body. It was almost a shame to disturb that slumber but simmering arousal and desperate want had replaced his own exhaustion and he could barely think of anything else but fucking Stephen into oblivion and back.

"Oh, you'll feel it, baby," he promised and brushed a strand of hair out of Stephen's face. "You'll beg for mercy just from watching me taking you apart and every movement will remind you."

There was the faintest sense of being embraced as Stephen came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Tony's waist.

"Look at that sleeping beauty. Too pretty for his own good," Tony said and Stephen snorted.

"A kiss won't make me wake up."

Tony leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss against Stephen's lips, just because he could. Warm but unresponsive. Not really unpleasant but also not the best feeling ever. Considering how much he loved Stephen's responsiveness he wasn't sure if he could really go through with fucking a more or less inanimate version of his lover.

He'd never wanted a doll, only Stephen's surrender because that's what Stephen wanted and needed as well.

"I'm not…" _sure if I can do this._

"Shh, it's okay."

One second Stephen's soul was whispering into his ear from behind in the next he opened his gorgeous eyes and smiled up a Tony.

"Better?" he asked with a grin and carefully reached up with his right hand. Tony immediately caught it in a careful and loose hold.

Tony was still lost in Stephen's eyes and delighted in the soft smile on his face, so lifeless just a moment before.

"I'm sorry," he offered, already hating himself for ruining the mood.

In answer, Stephen weakly squeezed his hand. "Don't be. It's okay. Seems like a kiss _was_ enough to wake me up, you're just that amazing." Another one of those gorgeous smiles that made Stephen's eyes shine and Tony melt on the inside. "It's not your thing, it doesn't matter."

It totally did, but Tony knew better than to argue right now. "At least not today." Not after the day he'd had. "Maybe another time?" he offered and prayed that Stephen could see how sincere he was.

"Another time," Stephen agreed. "But maybe…" Tony followed his lead and allowed his hand to be pulled down until it came to rest on the blanket still covering Stephen's lower body. Beneath the fabric he could feel Stephen's cock, already half hard, and he gave the bulge a gentle squeeze, getting a quiet moan and pleasure-glazed eyes in response.

Oh yes. This was so much better.

"… maybe you want to fuck me like this?" Stephen asked in an adorable mix of actual shyness and pure playacting, shamelessly offering up his body in the most enticing way possibe. "Warm, relaxed, willing… _awake_."

Tony swallowed and carefully pushed the blanket away. Stephen's sleep pants were obscenely tented by now and he allowed himself barely a glance before he put both hands on the waistband to get rid of the last barrier between him and a naked Stephen.

"Much better." He almost moaned in tandem with Stephen as he wrapped his fingers around Stephen's dick and squeezed it just this side of too hard; something Stephen could no longer do himself.

Eyes glazed over and half-closed in pleasure, breathing labored, a blush on his face and already leaking so much after only been touched for a moment or two - no, Tony had no desire to trade the tableau in front of him against what was basically a doll.

"You said something about being relaxed enough to take me just like that?" he asked while gently teasing and testing Stephen's opening. No, Stephen hadn't played with himself and there was no way Tony was going to do anything without lube and at least a couple of minutes of fingering him open.

Probably more than a few minutes because they both, but especially Stephen, enjoyed it so much when he was teased and played with.

"I don't think so, baby. No way you'll be able to take anything up that pretty ass of yours without help. But don't worry, I'll take care of you. You'll be open and ready for everything when I'm finished with you." He pushed in with barely a fingertip and smothered Stephen's moan with a kiss. "Always so greedy. It's a good look on you, sweetheart, and I promise that one day you're going to be able to watch me when I fuck you." He withdrew and made sure to catch Stephen's startled, wide-eyed stare. This was serious now. They needed to talk about, make plans, and he had to be sure that there was no way he could hurt Stephen.

"That's not something we're going to do in the heat of the moment." Decision made. "We're going to take our time and do this right." Maybe make a whole evening out of it, play it up a bit, some role-play or shit like that. Yes, that sounded like a good idea and from the way Stephen looked at him he was pretty sure they were on the same page now.

"But right now you're not a pretty doll, dressed up and prepped for me to have fun with in front of an audience, you're my gorgeous sleeping beauty I just kissed awake and who now wants more, am I right?"

Oh yes, he had Stephen now, he could see it clearly and had to swallow a laugh at the helpless look of arousal mixed with stunned disbelief and wonder.

"Not want. Need," Stephen finally managed to get out, somehow managing to blush a tiny bit more. "Need you inside of me. Now." He lowered his lashes and spread his legs in invitation. Somehow managing to make sliding out of his sleep pants look sexy along the way. "Please, Tony."

Fucking tease.

Tony rewarded the display with a kiss. It had taken long enough to coax that deeply suppressed part of Stephen out of hiding and Tony was a big believer in positive reinforcement. It worked great and was fun for both sides.

"You're so needy," he whispered, their lips still almost touching. "Always willing and ready for me." At least when life let him be. "I'll never know what I've done to deserve you."

More blushing but also a lazy wink. "You're the knight in shining armor who literally saved the universe. I think you're rather modest in your wishes, actually, if all you want is me. The question should rather be what I have done to deserve _you_."

Tony had to laugh at that. "You're so high-maintenance that I'm not so sure about being modest and stop fishing for compliments. You deserve everything that makes you happy, baby." The moved down to gently tease and nibble on Stephen's right nipple while wrapping his fingers around Stephen's cock again. With his free hand he searched and found the lubricant Stephen, in all his manipulative glory, had already deposited on the edge of the bed.

"You wouldn't want me any other way." There was just the tiniest hint of insecurity in the impervious words and Tony punished Stephen by making a bite out of the little nibble. Stephen responded with a rather satisfying shudder and surprised yelp that quickly morphed into a moan.

"I don't," he promised. "You're exactly who I want and need you, sweetheart." He moved over to give Stephen's left nipple the same treatment.

"So you want me on my back, legs spread, and waiting for you to finally get on with it and fuck me." Stephen was back to laughing. "I think I can do that."

"Hey," Tony began and let go of Stephen's dick - getting a disappointed sigh for that - to tease his opening again, "you only just woke up from your beauty sleep. You can't be expected to do any hard work so soon after. Just lie back and let me take you."

He drew back to get a little bit of lube onto his fingers and took the time to warm it up a bit before pushing inside again. After a moment Stephen relaxed into Tony's careful touch and the way he looked up - full of trust and love - almost took Tony's breath away.

"You always do," he said softly before closing his eyes and moving his head to the side; the usual sign that he was finally allowing himself to let go and fully enjoy the pleasure Tony inflicted on him.

There would be no more words from him now, apart from a little bit of incoherent begging, for a while - _if_ Tony did his job right. Tony leaned down to capture those tempting lips in one last kiss before he fully concentrated on getting Stephen as open and relaxed as possible.

No matter how often they did this, the moment Tony pushed in and Stephen accepted him with a moan of helpless pleasure was always a special one. Even if they had the chance to spent the rest of eternity together Tony would never get tired of being allowed to do this, feel Stephen in this most intimate way possible.

A few careful thrusts, then another, deeper one and he was fully inside, drowning out Stephen's moans with his own groans of pleasure.

Stephen somehow managed to put together enough coherence to look at Tony. "I bet no other sleeping beauty has ever been woken up like this before," he grinned, carefree and obviously happy. He wrapped his legs around Tony's waist to keep him in place. "Stay," he begged. "Just for a moment. I need to feel you inside of me."

God, there weren't enough words in all the languages in all the universes to describe how much Tony loved him. Staying still almost killed him but he would do it for as long as possible.

"Everything you want, my love," he promised and leaned down for yet another kiss while reaching out with his right hand, searching, until Stephen grabbed it and held on to him with all the strength he could muster.

Stephen accepted the kiss eagerly and ended it with a sharp nip on Tony's bottom lip. "And now move," he demanded. "Make me feel it, just like you promised."

"As you wish," Tony grinned and set down to do exactly that, accompanied by Stephen's laughter and moans.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 🤍


End file.
